Fireworks
by GhostDog401
Summary: Happy Fourth of July! The Team wishes on fireworks. Spitfire, Supermartain. Lots of Team Bonding...alright some Team Bonding, most is hinted XD


**Fireworks  
Genre: Family, Friendship, Not Really sure….  
Characters: Whole Team, minus Rocket, Roy and Zatanna  
Pairings: Hinted Spitfire, Supermartain**

"They look like shooting stars," M'gann said softly as she watched fireworks light up the night sky. "Can we wish on them?"

Everyone traded glances unsure of what to say.

"M'gann wishing are stars is for—Ow!" Artemis for once was cut off by a an elbow jab from Wally, who was glaring at her.

"Sure why not, it might be….nice," Wally muttered, staring at the sky. "I haven't done it since I was six…." _That's when I gave up, stopped believing._

"It sounds like a fun idea," Kaldur stated. "Shall we begin?"

"Sounds fine to me," Robin said with a smile, typing away at his holomap. "Alright so there's going to be about five fireworks, of each color plus five falling stars. There should be enough for each of us."

Everyone nodded.

Instantly Kid Flash called yellow.

Artemis rolled her eyes and picked green.

Robin settled on blue.

M'gann with a huge smile asked if she could have the ones that looked like falling stars.

Kaldur picked purple, ignoring the weird looks.

"That leaves red you okay with that Supey?" Robin asked.

Superboy just grunted, in all honesty he didn't get the whole idea, but if it made M'gann happy.

Everyone waited until a bright red firework lit up the sky.

"I wish Superman was here," Superboy grumbled.

A firework like a falling star rocketed into the sky, before falling down.

With a huge smile M'gann announced, happily, "I wish that I can go back to see Gar."

A yellow firework lit up the sky, and for a moment Kid Flash was silent, eyes closed, before he whispered.

"I wish she loved me."

"Oh give it up Baywatch," Artemis growled. "She's with Supey." She didn't notice he'd been looking at her.

A purple firework blasted into the sky.

"I wish my King well in the leading of Atlantis."

A blue firework spilt open and Robin stared at it for moment.

"I wish _they _were here." He mumbled eyes downcast.

Wally put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sure they're proud." He whispered and Robin smiled slightly.

A green firework zoomed into the sky and Artemis grumbled.

"This is stupid, it never works," but she still looked up and said. "I wish she hadn't left." It was the wish she'd been making since she was six.

Red, yellow, and purple, sprouted from invisible seeds.

"I wish I wasn't a clone."

No one said anything, no one knew what to say, luckily Wally broke the ice.

"I wish I had enough food to last a life time."

This wish was followed by a snort, "maybe if you only live a couple more days Baywatch."

"Hey! I have a fast me—"

"Metabolism I know," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You guys Kaldur still needs to go," Robin stated. "Unless you too love birds would like to keep flirting." Dick laughed as his best friend and the archer turned bright red and glared at him.

Before everyone turned to Kaldur.

"I wish I could go to Atlantis more," he said honestly.

"You know you can leave anytime you want Kal, we could fill in for you." Wally stated.

"I cannot do that," Kaldur stated, before watching a green firework shoot up.

"I wish that I could get a new bow," Artemis mumbled absent mindly, not really wanting to continue the game. Wishing was for innocent little kids, she'd never been innocent, and she'd never gotten to enjoy her childhood.

A falling star danced into the sky, before rocketing down to earth.

M'gann looked around at her friends, "I wish that we'll be friends forever."

Everyone couldn't help, but smile at her enthusiasm.

Another green firework colored the sky.

"Why do I have to go twice so fast," Artemis mumbled, before closing her eyes to think. "I wish that I could get my arrow back from Wally," she grumbled.

"Hey! You used the other one I had to get another to put on my shelf!"

"I saved your life….Again!"

"So it was still my souvenir!"

"Ya, but it was my arrow fi—"

"Guys stop fighting for five seconds!" Robin screamed, causing them to blush and go silent. "Thank you. Supey your turn."

Sure enough a red firework was falling from the sky.

Superboy sat there for a moment, before shrugging.

"I wish that Wolf had a giant bone," He mumbled; when he got strange looks he glared. "What I couldn't think of anything else!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

A yellow and blue firework attacked the sky.

"I wish that I could run faster," Wally whispered, thinking of how many times Flash had lapped him.

"I wish that I could prank Batman and get away with it," he snickered.

"Dude remember when we painted the Batmobile?"

"Which time?"

"I don't know anytime. Either way it was awesome!"

"Execpt when he found out…."

"Ya…not cool…."

"You guys not that I wouldn't love to hear how Batman beat you up, but more fireworks are coming."

Everyone got quiet, listening to the bangs that followed the bright purple and falling star fireworks.

Kaldur chewed on his lip for a moment, before closing his eyes and whispering softly, "I wish Tula loved me."

M'gann looked down at the ground and whispered so that only Superboy could hear, "I wish I was green."

Superboy grabbed her hand and held it tightly, as her eyes widened and she pulled away, eyes downcast.

Bright green flashed into the air, followed by a booming yellow.

Artemis looked down, "I wish he loved me."

Wally felt his whole body clench in anger, she didn't love him, she loved someone else. Then again, who was he to love. He wasn't ever fast enough, wasn't strong, wasn't cool, he was pathetic.

"Wally?" Robin said slowly.

Couldn't even stand up for himself, stupid, stupid.

"Wally?"

"Huh? What?"

Robin snickered, "you still need to go."

"Oh right," closing his eyes Wally leaned back taking in the silence before he whispered. "I wished he hadn't hurt me."

Bright blue and red.

"I wish that I wasn't scared."

"I wish I could fly," Superboy whispered, looking up at the stars.

A falling star.

"I wish that I wasn't scared of myself."

Purple.

"I wish that I wasn't leader."

Blue and one last green.

"I wish that I could be a better leader."

"I wish that my mom wasn't in a wheelchair."

Bright yellow lit up the sky for the last time.

"I wish that I could forget the training session that it wouldn't hurt anymore."

The final red and falling star.

"I wish that I could feel."

"I wish that I could feel truly happy."

The last purple.

"I wish that the jealousy, that the hurt, would go away."

A final blue, the last wish, was whispered softly into the wind.

"I wish that I didn't have to be like Batman."

For the longest time everyone just sat in silence, unsure of what to say, of what to do.

Artemis broke the silence with a threat, "I swear if these wished ever leave this mountain top, I will personally come and kill all you in your sleep."

No one answered her, no one had to, everyone was thinking the same thing.

No one wanted the secrets, the wishes, to get out.

With one last look everyone walked into the mountain, then towards a Zeta Tube, the monotone voice of the computer announcing of the their departure.

The next morning no one would mention anything, no one would say anything, no one would admit anything.

It would be normal or so they wanted to believe.

**So Happy 4th of July folks :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this and yes I know it was a day late, but I really don't care XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
